


Alone Together

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Writing Prompt, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire is certain about only one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Request for [alliseearegemsandimgoingmad](http://www.alliseearegemsandimgoingmad.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!

It had been thirty cycles of the earth’s sun since the two had been trapped here, fleeing from the angry crowd that had first witnessed their accidental fusion in the Cloud Arena. Thirty cycles seemed such a sparse span of time - quicker than the blink of an eye in a gem’s lengthy lifetime - and yet it had allowed for so much change that both heads, now conjoined as one mentality, one awareness, were still spinning from the suddenness of it all.

Even for two individuals so intimately in-sync, fusion was tricky. It was difficult for the two of them to remain fused for more than a few cycles at a time, but, with each twirl of their bodies before the bright, white light encased them and bound them together as one, that number was steadily growing. The last time the two had fused, it had been a solid seven cycles before, faced with a rain-swollen torrent of a river that demanded crossing, their opposing opinions had unintentionally torn them into two.

A glower of whiteness enveloped their fused form, then Ruby was tumbling to her bottom on the slippery, muddy earth, the rain-sodden soil staining her uniform. But, she wasn’t down for long, standing hurriedly and rushing over to where Sapphire had fallen a few feet away, helping her to her feet frantically. “Are you okay?” she prompted worriedly, ever concerned for the once-superior gem’s well-being.

Sapphire offered her a small smile, amused. No amount of reassurance from her could ever quell how her companion panicked when something - anything - happened to her, however harmless. “I’m fine. We’re fine,” she stated, accepting the other’s gem hand as she was hefted to her feet gently. Glaring stains of mud had smeared across the backside and bottom of her blue dress, but she was indifferent. She had other things to worry over.

Ruby nodded, then suddenly scooped her into her arms and hurried off into the woods, following the fast-flowing river as she searched for a way to cross. Her brow was furrowed and her lips drawn together in a tight frown of concentration, a serious and stern expression that was ill-suited to her fiery and playful personality.

Sapphire folded her arms across her chest neatly, her expression concealed behind a swathe of short, blue bangs. “We could have crossed together,” she informed her companion calmly, “We would have been fine.”

Ruby paused and brushed her hair aside, then indicated the raging waters, frothy plumes of white crashing into sharp, pointed stones, littered with debris from fallen trees that had been shattered into a million splinters. “It’s too dangerous. I’m carrying you across,” she replied stubbornly.

Sapphire stared at the river for a moment longer. Then, her one eye turned towards Ruby, who was surprised to see not alarm or anxiety, but amusement reflected in its singular, ice blue iris. A slow smile spread across her companion’s face, which soon erupted into a gentle giggle that caused her stomach to stir with butterflies. “Oh, Ruby…,” Sapphire chuckled, her hands rising to the soldier’s shoulders to trail small, thin fingers over her collarbone in little, ticklish touches that made them both begin to blush, “I told you, we would have been fine.”

Her face hotter than ever, Ruby could only manage a nervous chuckle as the other gem leaned in and pecked her lips softly. The moment their mouths brushed, heat flared through her metaphorical stomach and down her short, muscular legs, to ignite in a literal flame at her feet. She let out a surprised sound, Sapphire jostling in her arms as she stomped it out quickly. The sodden earth aided her efforts, too wet for the fire to spread far before it drowned in the excessive moisture. Thunder rumbled overhead; even more rain was on its way.

“Let’s find somewhere to rest, Ruby. We can cross the river tomorrow,” Sapphire said, her hands lingering on the soldier’s collarbone as she smiled tenderly, “and we’ll do it together.”

Something in the one-eyed gem’s gaze caused Ruby’s stomach to stir once more, her face heating up. Something else was heating up, too, much to her embarrassment. She bit her lip, hoping the billowy bottom of Sapphire’s dress would conceal it as she started down river, in search of a safe shelter for the evening, but she knew from the small smirk spreading across her companion’s lips that she had already been discovered. Her brow furrowed, face flushed, as she hurried on, focused on the forest around them as she avoided contact with that one, blue eye.

There were no caverns here and, soon, the two were forced to settle for a thicket where the branches twisted and entwined overhead, enough to shield them from the rain that was now falling adamantly outside their shelter. The ground here was moist, but not saturated, as it had been alongside the raging river. The evening was wearing on, engulfing the thicket in an ever-growing darkness that was soon extinguished by a small fire produced from Ruby’s soles.

Outside, the rain drummed on the leaves and the branches and the earth peacefully as clothes were phased away, the shelter growing hazy with smoke from the fire and the thin trails of steam that leeched into the cool air when skin warm as summer brushed flesh frozen like snow. The rain’s rhythmic pounding and the occasional claps of thunder concealed the soft moans and gasps that escaped the two lovers, every sensation amplified by a difference in temperature. Sweat trickled down Ruby’s brow as she hovered over her partner, who bit her lip to stifle an undignified moan as her one eye narrowed with pleasure.

Ruby enveloped her newfound lover in both arms as she watched the steam clear from the shelter sometime afterward, her body blazing as Sapphire buried her face in the nape of her neck, nuzzling her intimately. There was a soft sizzle as cold once again impacted warm, steam tickling Ruby’s ear as it passed her by.

“We’re late,” the former soldier fretted as she ran a hand through the thick, blue hair absentmindedly, entranced by its softness, “Rose and Pearl were expecting us hours ago.”

Sapphire smiled as she rested a hand on her lover’s chest, tracing circles on her warm skin slowly. “The two of them will understand,” she commented, “There’s no need to worry.”

Frowning, Ruby glanced down at her and prompted, “How can you be so sure?”

Sapphire chuckled as she watched her lover’s brow furrow, realizing how stupid her question was moments after it left her lips. “Oh, right,” Ruby muttered with an embarrassed blush, “Of course you’re sure. You’re always sure.”

“Not always,” Sapphire corrected her, “There are things even I can’t be certain about. I might be able to see into the future, but the future is always changing, always under the influence of external forces that can alter the things I’ve seen. To be honest, Ruby…after the incident at the Cloud Arena, there isn’t much that I’m certain about. There’s only one thing that I am absolutely sure about.”

Her curiosity piqued, Ruby looked down at her and asked, “What’s that?”

Sapphire smiled as she leaned up and placed a small, sweet kiss on her lover’s lips, whispering, “You.”


End file.
